


Can you fix it?

by TrippieWhite



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Felix is a tech, M/M, More tags to be added, Virus ChaoticMonki | Cryaotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippieWhite/pseuds/TrippieWhite
Summary: Felix is a computer tech who had decided from the beginning that he's gonna work for himself. That meant sleeping late, no colleagues or bosses to worry about and lastly, no problem he could never fix.But this ideal life gets turned upside down once he receives an email in the middle of the night,  stating that his help is needed to take down a hardcoded virus.





	1. Raz

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is full of Mr Robot references so be my guest and take a shot every time you spot one.

"Can you fix it?“

Felix mentally rolled his eyes. If he had to list the amount of times he'd heard that in his life, he’d probably lose count half way, and numbers were supposed to be his thing.

"Yeah, just gonna check if your fiber connection is up and running..“ he muttered.

The guy was now painfully close, pretty much breathing down his neck. Felix tried not to flinch as he focused on just getting this shit pile fixed.

So not only would people doubt his abilities, they’d also stand by at all times so Felix wouldn’t start looking through their history, as if seeing all the pornsites pop up would make his day.

"Is this gonna take long? I need to get to work.“ The guy asked impatiently and started to stride around.

Felix tried to bite back a snarky comment, and instead checked the last coderead. *Dumbass* He tought as he saw all the crypted data there.

It was common in his line of work to get a lot of jobs like these, to fix up a completely rotten system pretty much. Don’t get him wrong, he could, but he didn’t get nearly enough green to balance out the effort he’d put in.

"The system needs a safer backup.“ Felix said finally.

"Okay? Put in it in then,“ The guy said while tapping his leg.

"It needs time to load, plus i can’t guarantee that it won’t ask for access to your existing database-“ The guy interrupted him,

"Look, are you the tech or no? Cause if not then i can call someone that actually gets their work done.“

*Really?* Felix thought. The fact that he was actually able to fix these fuck ups is what had built him some sort of a reputation in his "line of work.“ An usual IT would just take one glance at a machine like this, and deam it unrepearable. But he really needed to pay his rent in time this month, cause the last money had went for replacing all the electronics he had gotten rid of last week cause someone had called a raid on him. Meaning pretty much every device that did more than in should, which had left him with a bed, a freezer and a coffee maker.

"I can get it done.“ Felix managed and turned around in the chair, pulling up some minimal program that would have to do it. He didn’t like to half-ass his job, for it could cause a scene and lessen his clientbase, but there was no other way right now.

The man was already pulling on his jacket and leaning too close again, making a face like he knew what he was looking at. "Is it clean? Won’t go crazy anymore?“ He asked.

"Should be.“ Felix said while standing up, agreeing that he definetely deserves a starbucks after this nerve-play. The guy paid him, and he got out.

-

Back at his appartment, Felix flicked on the lights. He could admit, it got a bit lonely sometimes, but he liked to believe that the more jobends he took the less he would think about it.

He turned on his new computer and logged on. When he got lonely, he would hack people. Whether it be some douche or his neighbour, he would sneak out every bit of information hidden from the sore eye. It didn’t necessarily make him feel good, nor bad, it just seemned like an usual activity to him. A rutine, to seek out what had interested him about someone, so he could discover that they’re not so prefect after all and he would lose interest after finding out.

He was currently in the middle of looking through his old boss’ servers, (okay, sue him), while listening to some anime intro play on repeat, when he got an email.

Felix raised a brow as he checked the time. 2:14AM The email consisted of a lot of formal words that made it hard to focus, but the point seemned to be: some higher-up’s database had been lost/destroyed and needed to be rebuilt immediately, energy crisis at the company bla bla, they’d call the letter’s reciever, Felix Kjellberg down right now by sending a- WHAT?

Felix blinked and got closer to the screen, re-reading the line. Yep, that was definetely his name alright. He scoffed after seeing no mention of payment in the mail.

*If they want me to go and put petal to the metal in the middle on the night, then they could atleast tell me what i’d get out of it myself.*He thought as he ran the Company’s name through his systems.

As it turned out, the organization seemned pretty decent. Their CTO was a man named Mark Fisch-something, and it was his computer that been hacked. "Probably a plant or somethn..“ Felix muttered and stood up to look out side." "Shit,“ he hissed as he already saw the car waiting for him. Mentally prepairing himself to face all the stuck-up higher ups, he groaned and started to pull on his jacket and shoes, grabbing a fiew more necessities.

"Hi there! I’m so glad you could make it! And my apologies for scouting you out in the middle of the night like that, but this needs to be fixed as soon as possible.“ The CTO-guy Mark said a little too entusiastically.

Felix gave a nod and went to follow the man. "It- it just, crashed. There’s no data on the records, infact there’s pretty much nothing but the system still shows signs of overuse and what not.“ The man said whilst shaking his head, opening the glass door for Felix.

"I’ve just never seen anything like that, no server of mine shows a user having access other than myself.“ Felix looked around in the white, very boss-like office. Moving towards the computer, he asked,

"Can i?“ The man gave a tired laugh and said, "Why of course! That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?“ Felix was already about to sit down, when he saw the main chord laying on the floor. He raised a brow and asked, “You disconnected it?“

„Yes, well one of the ITs did,“ The Mark guy said.

Felix squatted down and plugged it in, „A shut down won’t make a difference,“ He muttered and finally turned on the machine. The guy moved to stand behind him, not too close, but still there.

„Well i’m glad to have suggested you!“ Felix hummed and waited for the man to log in. „Oh yes, of course,“ He said and typed in his password.

„I’ll uh, i guess i’ll leave you to it then? You’re the professional here after all,“ Mark said while scratching the back of his neck. Felix was surprised. The man had been rather hostile thus far, maybe a little too talkative for the hour, but still a lot more chill than the rest.

Felix gave an affirmative over the screen, and finally relaxed once the man closed the door after himself. *Okay, let’s see what’s up* He thought as he started pulling up the malware.

As it turned out, there really weren’t any signs of an intruder. But that was just the basics, as he now plugged in his own USB to help detect any other accessers. Nothing. Okay, how about seeing if someone had tried to hijack the domain-, oh still nothing.

Felix closed the windows and rubbed his temples. He’d never worked on a case this hopeless before, but he’d get it done, he always did. He was just about to open the failing system once more, when he noticed an unusual folder on the deskdop.

Unlike the rest very important files on the screen, this one seemned to be, animated? „What’s this? „Cryaotic?“ Jeez what a mouthful..“ Felix mumbled as he clicked on it.

The next moment the whole screen turned black, exept for the white blank mask in the middle of it. „What the-?“ Felix managed as he already went to unplug his USB when-

 **"Sup?“** Felix froze. He stared at the screen and the stupid emoticon, until he noticed that his speaker was on.

„Is this a joke?“ He asked after a moment. The screen gliched a little between homescreen and the blackout, until it settled on the latter again.

" **Nope, although i must say that i’ve never seen someone try and hijack a computer just to see who hijacked it first.”**

Felix stared at the screen with wide eyes, cause in the middle of this "speech“ he had went and pulled out the main chord, but seeing as this thing was still speaking, he could feel the panic start to sink in.

" **Woah, is that the oppai sweater from-“**

Felix pretty much jumped from the chair and fled the office. *What the fuck, what the fuck, what the-* He pushed the elevator’s button at least a 1000 times and when he finally got the the ground floor, he saw Mark turn to him with a questioning look whilst ending a call.

„Oh, Felix! Did you manage to rebuild the database alrea-“

"Sorry! Gotta go,“ He shrieked and speed past him, pullin the hood over his head. Thank god that he’d taken one of his clean USBs with him, cause if that virus, and it had to be a virus, managed to get a hold on some of the old data even though being deleted, he’d be in some deep shit.

It was currently 3:40 AM something, and Felix was walking home to try and clear his head. *There’s no way that the virus was in the machine, cause it obviously stayed even when the computer had been unplugged form it’s power source. Only possibility is that the fiber and screen had somehow been connected, whilst someone was monotoring the voice and the camera.* Felix thought. *But even the fiber would need a steady connection to stay valid, so how-*

His thoughts were interrupted by some man’s yelling across the street. Taking a closer look, Felix saw that the man was currently trying to walk his dog, but the little guy didn’t really feel like co-oporating, and took a seat instead of moving. "Are you kidding me?! I don’t have time for this right now, Edgar! You better start moving or i’ll drag you.“ The man said loudly and held the dog up uncomfortably.

Felix flinched, not really enjoying the view. so without any real plan he crossed the street. "Hey mister, can i borrow your phone for a sec? Mine’s dead.“ Felix said to the man. The guy gave him a once-over, but after a moment went to take out his phone.

"Thanks,“ Felix mumored and went to take the "call.“ Instead he called his own phone which was on silent in his backpocket, to get the guy’s nr and move on from there.

"Not aswering, but thanks anyway,“ He said as he handed the phone back to the guy. Back at his appartment, he checked his phone into the loader and decided to „destroy some lives“ in the morning.

-

He woke to some tune not letting him sleep. Felix groaned and got up, trying to pinpoint the devil’s device. He answered the call with a tired "yeah?“ As he checked the clock. 9:45AM. Jeez.

"Hi um, is this Felix?“ Shit, the Mark guy. Felix flinched, "Yeah?“

"Oh okay, good. I’m Mark Fischback from E-CORP and i uh. i just wanted to check in if something happened yesterday? You sort of fleed and when i went up to see the machine then it was on lockdown again.“ Felix heard a nervous laughter on the end of the line and could already see the man rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, i couldn’t fix it, sorry.“ WOW, even saying that out loud felt weird.

"Really? Don’t get me wrong but everything i’ve heard about you has been good, i just didn’t think that a database recovery would turn out to be the nutcracker of the season.“*Is he testing me?* Felix thought whilst knitting his brows.

"Do you maybe wanna come and check it out again? Just to take another look in case you missed something and if the shoe doesn’t fit well, then the shoe doesn’t fit.“

*Little shit, he was testing me* Felix thought. This Mark guy wasn’t the CTO for no reason, he appeared to be one of those people who knew other’s strenghts and weaknesses but most importantly, what would make them tick.

"I guess,“ Felix managed.

"Great! I’ll send in a vehicle right now if that’s alright?“ Felix mumbled that it’s alright and ended the call, deciding on a cold shower before hand. 

-

„So glad that you could make it! I deemed that if you can’t fix it, i don’t know anyone who can.“ The Mark guy beamed and walked Felix back into that hellhole.

He could feel stares on him, cause let’s be real, he looked like he was more likely to go to some weeb-convention than an important call-in by the CTO.

He eyed that damned chair for a good-long while, before starting to drag himself closer. „Will you be okay alone?“ Mark asked near the door. Felix mumbled, „yes“ and finally took a seat.

The computer had been logged on and that damn cartoon-folder was staring right at him from the corner of the deskdop. „Fuck you,“ Felix muttered as he plugged his USB back in and connected some wires to the screen.

Pulling out his own laptop, he checked again for any intruders. Nothing. Felix clicked his tongue as he opened the coding system. Already seeing crypted data, Felix grinned. Getting closer to the backdoor, he was pretty sure that there would be a hardcoded C2 domain pointing to this listener but- "Da hell?“ Felix said when the screen loaded and showed no listener.

He closed his laptop with a sigh and just sank deeper into the chair. *There’s no other way, the fiber isn’t connecte-* "Shit!“ Felix pretty much jumped back up as he checked the computer’s connection. Disconnecting and opening the laptop once again, he waited for a sign, but nothing.

"Agh, of course there’s nothing, cause nothing has fucking access.“ He said tiredly and lulled his head back. But even then, the notification shouldn’t open, should it? Felix clicked on the folder that had been grinning at him for the last half an hour.

" **Oh woah, didn’t expect you to come back.“**

Felix was up in a second. He had seen the computer’s speaker turn on the moment he opened the virus, and was now looking at the monster’s device in horror.

"..How?“ He managed and stared at the blank mask taking up the screen.

" **How what?** “

Felix took a gulp. "How, how are you running?“ He asked quietly.

" **Dunno. But let me guess, you already thought about fiber connection, didn’t you?** “

Felix sank back in the chair in disbelief." "Yeah?“

" **Cool. But it doesn’t work**.“

"Figured that much..“ Felix muttered.

" **Oh you’re wearing the sweater again, man the series was pretty dope but the manga kinda keeps on dragging.“**

Felix looked down due to instinct, and then back up. "That’s creepy.“ He said whilst glaring at the screen.

" **Is it? Dunno, maybe is. But anyway, didn’t mean to scare you the last time, bad habit you know**.“

It seemned so real that it was wierd. Felix still wasn’t sure if someone was on the other side or this was just a really fucking hardcoded virus.

"The camera is off, how can you see me anyway?“ Felix asked.

" **You’re sitting right in front of me** ,“ The virus said sarcastically.

"Oh wow, funny,“ Felix said unamusedly.

" **You have an accent, right? Are youu.. Finnish? No wait- Swedish?"**  The virus asked.

Felix raised a brow but after a moment answered, "Swedish.“

" **Nice. I’m Cry by the way. Your all-american dream, baby**.“

Felix literally snorted at that. What kind of a virus says shit like this? If you’re gonna, i don’t know, make some artificially intelligent operating system, wouldn’t you atleast give it a higher humor-class than a 15 year old boy’s?

Shaking his head whilst smiling against his will, he heard the other say quietly, " **You should do that more often, smile, that is.**.“

Felix had no idea what to say in response to something like that. *Okay?* *You’re not even real* *Fuck you*? Instead he heard a nervous laughter from the machine.

" **Hahaa.. creepy equals not good. Got it**.“

After a beat of silence, Felix asked, "Was it you who deleted the data?“

 **"Mh? A nah, it’s just on the other drive, that’s all.** “

"What other-“ Felix opened up the system once more and saw the other drive WHICH DEFINETELY WASN’T THERE BEFORE.

"Did you actually remove it so i wouldn’t be able to see it?“ he asked in disbelief.

 **"Kinda? Wanted to talk to you again; not alot of people here wear anime merch, you feel?** “

Felix huffed and recovered all the files in an instant. "You got me thinkin’ here like crazy, you feel?“ He muttered and put his laptop away.

He heard the virus chuckle and ask, " **Does it mean you’re leaving then?** “

"Well my job is done, isn’t it?“ Felix answered as he stared at the emoticon. The virus hummed, but as soon as Felix was about to question this thing about its operating levels for the last time, Mark walked in.

Felix was about to close everything in a second, a reflex that had sunk in over the years, but he saw the mick and emoticon do it itself before he had even managed to blink.

"Sorry, just needed to take some files-“

„No it’s fine,“ Felix said whilst packing his stuff quickly, still trying to get over what had just happened.

„i um, I rebuilded the database like you asked me to.“

„Oh, well thank you! Whiew i thought we might need to go to the gouvernment next or something,“ the man said with a bright smile, taking a fiew steps closer and extending his hand to give Felix a handshake. Felix’s whole world passed by as he scrambled up and managed a -sort of a decent handshake.

„Well you can recieve your pay down at the lobby, just give the secretary your name and you’re good to go.“ Felix nodded and pulled on his backback, eyeing the computer one last time.

„I actually wanted to speak to you about something.“ Mark said as he walked out with him. Felix waited for the man to elaborate.

„We um, we are in sort of a need for an engineer right now, and i saw that you studied it in collage. So i thought that maybe you would consider working here?“ Mark asked with a nervous impression. Felix still had trouble understanding how a man his size always managed to look nervous or worried, or change immediately and look as happy as the freaking sun from Telle-Tubbies.

„I um, i’m not sure.“ Felix managed. He didn’t really enjoy office work and had dissed too many people for doing it already.

„Oh, okay. But here, have my card,“ the man handed him a little paper with his initials, phone, etc.

„Just, you know, in case you change your mind,“ the man smiled again and pushed the elevator’s button, already walking off.

Felix eyed the card with wary as he stepped in. *The money is good here actually* he thought, as he remebered the workers’ payments from when he filed the corporation the day before; the night before?

As he looked up he saw at least 7 workers eyeing him already. *Ah, that’s why i hate it* he thought as he looked down again.


	2. Dva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey waddup hope you enjoy

When Felix finally made his way home, sippin a Starbucks and laying a new pair of cat ear headphones on his table, he decided to search up the dog owner.

It turned out that the guy’s name was Joe Flick, he was 43, divorced or in the middle of it, and worked for a minimal wage at some shoe selling shop. Oh and to top it all off he was currently seeing some psychiatrist, but still went to stripclubs every Tuesday and looked at some rather questionable pornsites during workhours, perfect. He made a file for the man, took the last sip and pulled on his sweater.

-

Felix had tracked down that the man had a date tonight with the said woman, so he was currently across the road from the theatre, waiting for the couple to come out while drinking an energy drink and scrolling reddit. He was still a little shook by today’s events to say the least, so this would hopefully give him something new to worry about.

Felix stood when he finally saw the pair ammerge, watching the two smooch and part ways. “Ugh,” he said as he pulled a face, starting to follow the man.

He waited until the guy came out of his condo to walk his dog, and then finally went and addressed the man.

“Hey,” Felix said as he stopped right in front of him. The other looked up and realization seemned to finally hit. “Oh um, hi,” he said awkwardly, clearly blind to Felix’s intentions.

Felix didn’t make a move to leave, instead he just stared at the man. The other finally seemned to have hit a sapping point as he said, “Look, is there something you need? Cause i would much rather take this walk without some kid following on my tail.”

Felix tilted his head, “Well i usually do this anonymously but i thought i’d work on my social skills.”

“Social ski- the fuck are you talking about?” The man asked angrily.

“Well you see, i’m kind of bad at talking with new people so i decided to try this out. Also i followed you since the theatre and that lady you we’re with i can only assume was Christa, right?” Felix said, adjusting his backpack.

The man’s eyes widened, his mouth closing and opening a fiew times.

“I don’t know about you Joe but i would be rather angry if the man i was seeing would go straight to a strip club after our date.” The swedish man humored.

“.. How, are you some kind of a stalker or-?” The other stuttered.

“Nah, not really. But i think that it would be best if you kept away from Christa for while or.. Well i let her know what you’ve been up to.” Felix said as he waved a bunch of files in front of the man’s face.

“That’s- you can’t do that. Yo-you cleary went against the law to get this information and-”

“Well i already have it so what’s the point of scolding me now?” Felix shrugged and continued, “In the end it’s up to you whether this info makes it to her or not.” He finally saw the man start to break.

“But i do have one more condicion,”

Felix eyed the dog.

“I’m also taking him with me.”

-

At home, now with a freaking dog that he had no idea how to take care of, Felix tried to calm down a bit. He eyed the little fellow sniffing around until coming up to him. On closer inspection Felix had noticed that the pup only had one eye.

“What am i gonna do with you,” He asked quietly from the dog sitting in front of him.

Felix decided to leave the other some water and other dog-friendly food he could find in his kitchen, and then finally hit the bed.

But as he lay there the sleep wouldn’t come, cause his mind was once again free of other problems and making way for the big one he had avoided all day. Felix groaned into his pillow. He didn’t like that he still had no clue as to how that virus was up and running, and the possibilities we’re torturing him relentlessly until he fell into a restless dream.

 

He was woken by something small jumping around on his bed, go figure. Felix groaned as he eyed the little trouble maker, “Edgar issa lil bit too early for me.” he mumbled as he tried to get a glimpse of the clock. 8:21.

But the other woundn’t let him be which led to Felix finally getting out of bed and making his way towards the coffee machine. He had truly hoped that by the morning he would feel better and the last night’s terrors would be gone, but boy was he wrong.

He lay his cup on the table as he took a seat behind his computers. But instead of doing what his mind wanted and what his fingers iched to do, he instead pulled out an old file to keep himself distracted.

That all worked until Edgar wanted to go out for a walk, so Felix stood with great pain thinking why did he get himself in this mess in the first place. As he put the collar on and picked the puppy up, he turned and eyed himself in the mirror. He looked tired, but what annoyed him the most was: “i need to have my hair bleached again.” He muttered as he tried to tame the white mess on his head.

-

Felix had managed to fill the rest of his day with multiple activities such as getting groceries, going to the pet store, trying to clean up and calling a hairdresser for an appointment, whiew.

Only once the evening had arrived did he turn his computers on again. He scoffed as an E-Corp email was the first thing to pop up. He felt tempted to check the company’s servers again to see how it was doing and who in their right mind would even work there.

As Felix started to open up more tabs he managed to recognise a fiew faces but nothing spectacular had caught his eye, so instead he pulled up the paychecks again.

“Not gonn lie, that’s pretty decent,” Felix mumored as he scrolled pass the techs. He was pulled out of his thoughts about what he could actually do with all that money when his phone rang.

“Yeah?” Felix answered.

“Hi is this the tech? Felix?” Some woman’s voice sounded through the phone.

“Yes.”

“Okay good, could you come down and see my computer? I think it’s infected or maybe overloaded, i’m not sure but as i turned it on this morning-”

Felix put the woman on speaker as he stood, staring to pull on his jacket. He finally picked up the phone and told the lady to text him the address, squattng down to pet Edgar.

“I gotta go to work now,” he mumored as he scratched the dog behind the ear.

“Be a good boy for me, will ya?” Felix said as he stood, taking the keys and finally leaving. 


	3. Tri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three stripes hope you like

Turns out that Edgar hadn’t been a good boy at all, the two pillows which had been ripped in half lying on the floor. But it was near midnight so Felix just sighed and promised to do something about it in the morning. He collapsed on the bed,  the very fiew hours of sleep he had gotten turing the last fiew days finally catching up to him.

The next day Felix had given in and started to look up the virus again. He pretty much pulled an allnighter to go trough all the possibilities, and now, at 6 AM, he was almost fidgeting in his chair to finally get his answers. Put there was a slight problem; no matter how hard Felix had tried to find any track of it from the E-Corp’s servers, he couldn’t.

The man threw his head back, closing his eyes and muttering, “So the only way to find out is from the inside, huh?”

He eyed the clock and then pulled out the little note which the CTO had given him. Without much thought Felix sent a text to the guy to call him about the work thing as soon as possible, and then finally hit the bed.

“I’m so gonna regret this in the morning,” he mumbled into his pillow, waiting for the sleep to hit.

When Felix woke, he felt like he hadn't slept at all and the dog barking because his phone was currently ringing didn’t help out either. He picked up and waited for the caller to elaborate, not really understanding a whole lot at such an early hour.

“Felix? I was supposed to call you so does that mean you reconsidered the job offer?”

Felix’s eyes shot open immediately once hearing the CTO’s voice.

“i um, yeah?” The Swedish man scrambled up from his bed, trying to quiet down Edgar.

“Fantastic! Could you come down here then?”

“Like, right now?” Felix rubbed his temples, trying to understand what the guy exactly meant by _coming down here then_.

“Sure, might aswell get started as soon as possible. We have had a bunch of little system errors lately that need a fix so if-”

Felix started to pull on some random clothes he found on his way to the bathroom whilst trying to listen what the other man was saying.

“Yeah just, gimme like 20 minutes, okay?” He said as he packed his stuff quickly, petting the dog for the last time and then flying through the door.

-

“I’m really glad you decided to take this job, i will show you to your desk and then the secretary can fill you in,” The Mark guy said after Felix had filled out all the applications.

Felix nodded and followed the other, but as they passed by the man’s office he finally remembered why he had signed up for this in the first place.

“Has um, has your computer been working okay since i last came here?” Felix asked whilst catching up with Mark.

“Yes, all good ever since.”

“No files or database missing?” Felix tried.

The CTO blinked, “No, but if there’s anything going on again then i’ll let you know,” he said and stopped behind a computer, “So, here’s your little station. I told Jemma to bring you the codes to log in and what not. If you have any questions then don’t be shy and ask for help, okay?”

Felix mumbled a thanks and sank in his chair, wanting to get out from the prying eyes of his new coworkers.

After Felix had finally logged in his computer, he decided to scan through the servers just in case but guess what, “Nothing,” Felix mumbled for the umpteenth time.

Throughout the rest of the day Felix just worked on the system errors, trying to keep busy as usual. But at one point, the folder in which he had saved all his changes, was gone.

Felix blinked and muted the kpop horror which had been blasting through his earphones for the last hour, narrowing his brows, “What the-”

“ **Yo."**

Felix froze. That same voice, that same fucking voice which had haunted his thoughts ever since he had first stepped foot in this hell hole. That same voice which had kept him up and guessing for all this time, was now filling Felix’s head once more.

“I.. You..” He didn’t know where to begin.

 **“Like the new earphones.”** It commented instead.

Felix looked around to see if anyone’s watching. “How are you running? I don’t understand,” he said as he squinted at the emoticon filling his screen.

“ **Ah, a bunch of vires and a hard bottle of henny usually does it.”**

“..So you’re like, a person?” Felix asked in disbelief.

“ **Sure whatever, but on another note please no more kpop my ears are bleeding already.”**

Felix scoffed, “Screw you, it’s good.”

The virus chuckled, **“Well you practically look like them so dissing your own kind would be sort of dumn indeed.”**

Felix opened his mouth a fiew times, not sure if he should be offended or not.

 **“So, what brought you back? Was it my irresistible charm?”** The virus cooed.

“Oh wow, how did you know?” Felix said whilst rolling his eyes, clicking around get his home screen back. There was silence for a little while until it spoke again.

“ **.. Are you really planning on spending your whole day fixing system flaws?”**

“Well somebody has to.”

**“Boorriinngg. Why won’t you play some COD or CS Go or whatever? Way more fun than this.”**

Felix snorted, raising his brows, “You think a bunch of 9 year olds screaming in Russian is better?”

“ **Guaranteed. Wanna go and have a round?** ”

Felix shook his head, a small smile on his lips, “Maybe some other time when i actually know who i’m talking to.”

The virus didn’t have time to reply as Mark had made his way towards Felix’s table.

“So, how was the first day?”

“Okay,” Felix answered.

Mark smiled, “Well i won’t keep you any longer, so you’re free to go.”

Felix thanked the man and started to pack his stuff. Once the man had left Cry spoke again.

**“wha's you mean? Told you my name is Cry.”**

“Well, Cry,” Felix emphasised, “If you actually manage to enlighten me one day then yes, i’ll have a round with you.” He said as he unblugged his earphones, standing up and showing a piece sign at his screen before finally taking a leave.


End file.
